


Actual Adults

by It_MightBe_Love



Category: Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, Wish Fulfillment, total fucking crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 13:22:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5587282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/It_MightBe_Love/pseuds/It_MightBe_Love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the end, all that matters is that they get each other and at the end of the day that's really the most important thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Actual Adults

**Author's Note:**

> Completely unbeta'd. Not even sorry. Shameless cracktastic, wish fulfillment, chat style not!fic.

I WANT TO WRITE THEM GETTING TOGETHER AND BEING STUPID AND HAPPY AND STUPID  
AND LIKE  
ADAM GETTING ON BROADWAY AND HANNAH JUST LIKE

WRITING EDITORIALS ABOUT HER AWESOME BOYFRIEND PERSON

And just- going to opening night right and she is FUCKING FRONT ROW AND CENTER, and she is so excited. She remembers his stupid tech rehearsal and how good he was and how excited she was for him and how excited he was. He’s ana ctor she gets they can be melodramatic, it’s why the two of them work. A writer and an actor, and now their careers are taking off and she just… sometimes she just gets so anxious that he’s going to figure out what a loser she is, or how untalented, or unpretty she is and she knows he thinks she’s beautiful. (And god he… that night he got rushed to the hospital, when he told her he loved her for the first time and Hannah just didn’t know how to tell him she’s never been in love before and she saw how it destroyed Marnie and Charlie and she doesn’t want that; but she also wants what her parents have and how can Adam be so sure about her like that?) — so she’s there at his show and she feels ridiculous but she brought him fucking flowers and she can see him sidestage staring at her, and it just—

she’ll never figure out how such a cool, handsome guy decided on her, but damn is she going to let her anxiety screw this up. And if she’s tied a stupid silver ring with ribbon around this stupid bouquet well… Adam will appreciate the lunacy of it.

(And he does okay. Adam gets Hannah. They’re kindred spirits, a single soul split in twain and all that other romantic bullshit that makes Hannah uncomfortable; but that she secretly loves. He loves that she gets him, even when she really doesn’t. How even though she doesn’t know that she’s just as committed to him, she totally has. He’s kind of used to figuring shit out before her, for as smart as she is, she’s hilariously stupid when it comes to the heart; but good god damn does she try, and when she does when she finds the words (and that’s always been her biggest problem, the words get all gummed up in her head and throat and he’s had to learn to give her time to figure out the best way to say what needs said)— she finds the best possible combination of them and it always makes his chest do these funny little compressions. Wants to shake her up and hide her away from the world because even if no one else can see how fucking perfect she is, he can and fuck if he’s sharing her with anyone else).

—that stupid ring catches his eye from sidestage too. Little flash of silver and he’s got excellent eyesight and it could be enough to throw him off his game. But it isn’t, he nails it (his debut performance goes down in fucking Broadway history thank you very fucking much you fucking cuntwaffles) and if he leaps offstage after final bow but before curtain call to sweep up this tiny woman who just swept into his life making all these demands without understanding that when he commits to something, he’s in it, and then she just completely wrecks him. She does shit like this, so he sweeps her up and the flowers fall apart in the process but he’s got a thumb hooked through that stupid ribbon (there are smiley faces on it, it might actually have been a shoelace. With Hannah each is equally as fucking likely, fuck) — and she’s shrieking. They’re fucking adults now. Real adults, with jobs and paychecks and bills they pay together. A joint bank account, an apartment. A fucking fish. (It’s a different fish actually, neither of them can keep pets alive. They managed to kill a cactus once. God help them if they ever reproduce, except Adam is sure Hannah will be a fantastic, completely neurotic mother) — and her hands come up around his shoulders, feet dangling a foot in the air, she’s lost one heel to the floor, “I had a plan! You jerk I had a whole speech and everything—“

Adam chuffs a laugh, mouth spread in a stupid smile. One hand hooks under the curve of her ass. He’s never putting her down. He’ll figure out a way to perform with Hannah attached like a mammoth sized leech if he has to. (It’s the hand with the ring, it digs a deep purple bruise into her thigh she’ll laugh about later, and he’ll set his teeth too, silver ring gleaming from his finger) — kisses her soundly and to a wide range of applause and catcalls and tells her—

“You mean you had like five different speeches and were just going to wing it.”

Her cheeks flush, (just as pretty as they were the first night he fucked her at that party. They can never tell their family how they met. He’s pretty sure someone would object to all the prostitute roleplaying) — “No, like an actual speech. I practiced and everything! Marnie said it was good!” 

Adam doesn’t doubt that, Hannah’s got a way with words, when she let’s herself be honest, introspective. Hannah’s great at being selfish, but she’s exquisite when she’s being selfish for other people. He’ll make her give the speech later, grunts as he sets her down and slips the ring onto his finger and holds his hand aloft.

“I’m not changing my name.” He tells her seriously, mouth quirked to one side with mischief.

Doe brown eyes roll in response and she pinches his nipple through the collared shirt of his costume, “Seeing as your pseudonym is Ben Franklin and Ben Horvath sounds like an STD, I think we’ll just keep our names.” She grins back, “Or I’ll take yours.”

“Hannah Sackler? No that’s terrible,” he sweeps her up again, catches sight of Jessa collecting Hannah’s lost shoe, but Adam is already carrying her toward the exit to backstage.

AND YOU KNOW. YOU FUCKING KNOW- their wedding is going to be so fucking ridiculous. Their schedules, respectively are insane and they have to wait like eight months before Adam’s show has finished because he is in fact more of a drama queen than Hannah. (Which surprises exactly everyone, except Hannah, who just kind of squints at them all and says, “Really? Do you not remember how we started dating. Officially? He threw me off his bicycle and then screamed at me for five minutes straight.” The only person who laughs at this is Marnie, who was present and has learned to let go enough to find all of this frankly hysterical. She claims Maid of Honor and then says— “You’re so not wearing white though. I have heard you two going at it. No one would buy you’re a virgin.”) 

Adam waggles his eyebrows lewdly at them all and loops an arm around Hannah’s shoulders, presses his mouth to the curve of her neck and drawls out, “Well… we could pretend.”

(They get married in Michigan, because Hanna kind of wants to show off her hot husband-to-be to her old hometown. Her hot husband-to-be the up and coming Broadway ingenue and Adam can indulge that a little bit. (Meeting Hannah’s father sort of explains a lot about Hannah herself, and if Adam and Mrs. Horvath share a few minutes of quiet bonding over the two smaller Horvath’s well… absolutely no one is around to be judgmental) 

Hannah ends up wearing cream, and it’s long and flowy and she feels ridiculous but it’s worth it for the look on Adam’s face. (He’s in three different plaids. She just… doesn’t even know with him anymore where he even gets his clothing)— and it she’d like to write about how everything was pristine and fairytale-esque except she trips on her train and ends up knocking over her great aunt and they nearly have to call the EMTs. Shoshonna ends up balling her eyes out behind a potted plant at the reception and their vows, are going to be carefully edited out of every video taken of the wedding. (Except the video that Jessa takes, which she emails to Hannah for posterity and because as she puts it, ‘you look incandescent and he’s the luckiest man alive’)

(The ring Adam gets her, has here’s lookin’ at you kid engraved on the inner lip. It takes Hannah three years to notice).


End file.
